


Promise

by SimasWat



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, Past Lives, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimasWat/pseuds/SimasWat
Summary: After over 20 years passed and after the survivors got into the Constant, The librarian finds someone who she was convinced was dead.Kind of an AU me and my friend made because we just fell in love with Wickerbottom/Warbucks. In this AU the two used to be married until Warbucks went missing long ago before Maxwell even got to the throne, making him proclaimed dead, even though his body was never found. This is just a little drabble about how the two reunites again. Nothing is cannon obviously.





	Promise

"B-bucky?" 

The librarian froze on place, she did not even fix her glasses, because it would not have any purpose. The man...could it be? He stood just a few feet from her. Silvery-white hair curled up on sides up, widen dark-brown eyes with wrinkles under, light brown hunter uniform with rolled up sleeves and long, black as night, boots and that scarlet-red handkerchief, just like the one she handed her husband all those years ago before he disappeared and went missing. The man's expression said it all.

"...Amy?" 

The explorer dropped down his blunderbuss, which clinked a little while landing on the rough jungle grass. That angelic voice, the elegance the woman turned at him, her ocean-blue eyes, like jewels on the bottom of a pond, with deep history and legends that had to be discovered by pure trust and care, the beautiful hair that once shined with light ginger color and would be in little curls, was now quartz-white, straight, nearly without life and done into a trimmed bun. If he was having daydreams or hallucination, he could not decide. But what he did know, he did not care at the time. He couldn't help but run towards the woman, who in response did the same, with her hands reaching towards him. He embraced her tightly, wrapping his arms around her back, burying his face into her hair, as she wrapped her arms around him as well, gasping a little and breathing out with a sob. 

After so many years. He had her. He found her. He finally had his petal in his arms again, and a bright smile appeared on his face as he chuckled. 

"Blast me if I'm wrong and don't wake me up if I turn out to be dreaming..." The librarian immediately sobbed out warm tears, which traveled like many little streams over her cheeks down, as she heard his voice again. She placed her hand behind his shoulder to bring him even closer as she pressed her face against it. 

"...But is this-" The explorer yelped a little. " Are you-" 

"I am." The woman quickly nodded her head, with a smile that finally came visible on her face. "I am." She repeated, and she did again. "I am" she nodded her head more. "I am!" she sobbed and left out a soft laugh of pure happiness and luck, while more tears fells from her eyes. 

"Amaryllis." The explorer's smile even brightened up, more than it already was, shiny like gold under the strong Summer sun, he laughed out a tear as well. At first, it was one, but then came another one and then, he couldn't hold them back anymore. His eyes became full of tears as he ran his hands over the woman's back, her blouse, feeling her body again. He pressed his forehead against the librarians, waiting for her to open her eyes so he could look into them and she did. He wiped the streams of tears from her cheeks and his smile became softer. 

"Oh, Bucky." She placed her thin hand on his cheek. His skin had a visible sunburn from the harsh sun of the place they were in. His face had wrinkles from old age, just like hers had as well, but that meant nothing to her, he was still so handsome, like all those years ago when his hair was still young, jet black. That heartwarming smile, as soon as it hit her, it felt like being held in the well on youth, pure blessing, it made her feel so happy, so young and full of life, almost as if nothing ever happened, as if she was still in her thirties, along with her husband in their house, it made her forget about the place she was even in. 

"My treasure of kings. Forbidden fruit of Eden. My love!" The explorer breathed out, placing his bigger hand on top of hers, taking the hand and giving it a gentle rub, before burying his face into her shoulder. Her scent. Oh heavens, even after all these years it did not change, even in these conditions, she still smelled like a sweet lavender, just like the perfume he brought her twenty-eight years ago from his travels in Europe. He only chuckled again, wiping his eyes. Not for a moment, their embrace became even a slightly weaker, they still kept it strong. The pair did not plan or letting go for sure. Not after all those long, atrocious years. Neither of them did not want to lose each other ever again. Not again.

It could have been hours, been most likely minutes but felt like seconds, they knew they'd have to let go. The sun was already low on the sky in the dusk. The birds in the jungle and their exotic melodies and soft wind ran through their hair. 

"We should let go." The librarian said quietly, not really wanting to. The explorer only chuckled.

"I know," He opened his eyes again as he rested his face on her shoulder, "but I don't really want to." The woman let out a soft laugh as well, pressing her head against his.

"Me neither." She sighed, opening her eyes as well, listening to his calming voice which became a little deeper when being serious. 

"I'm too fearful of losing you again if I'd let you go." The librarian gave a nod with new tears appearing in her eyes again. 

"I am too I-" she sobbed a little. "I don't want to be without you...ever again, Bucky. Not again. 

"Don't worry, my dear." He gave a gentle rub to her back as she began to shiver, falling into tears again. "You won't." He sighed into her ear, to calm her down, closing his eyes. 

 

"I promise."


End file.
